


Beautiful

by BookofOdym



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Jay and Ted show Alan exactly what he means to them.
Relationships: Jay Garrick/Alan Scott, Jay Garrick/Alan Scott/Ted Grant, Ted Grant/Alan Scott
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954096
Kudos: 10





	Beautiful

Alan really didn’t know how beautiful he was. That much had been clear since they first met him, back several decades ago, and it hadn’t changed at all since then. When he had married Molly, it seemed to be the start of things getting better, but of course, it hadn’t been, because it turned out that Alan was gay. 

He’d told them a few weeks ago, with an aside comment that: “Well, it’s too late to do anything about it anyway, I’m an old man now, and I highly doubt that anyone would be interested.” 

Obviously, that wasn’t in any way acceptable. 

So, Jay and Ted had met later to talk about it, and come to the conclusion that they would need to work together to show Alan just how much he meant to them. A difficult feat when the man barely left enough time in his schedule for any social calls. 

Ted, forever unhelpful, had suggested waiting in front of Alan’s work in a black van and dragging him in the moment he emerged, but Jay had immediately vetoed that suggestion. They wanted, he reminded Ted, for Alan to be completely comfortable with everything that was going on. 

So, they went with option two, waiting in Alan’s darkened kitchen for the man to come home. He’d yelped slightly out of surprise when he turned on the light. 

“What are you two doing here?” He recovered quickly, and it was clear that he suspected that they were there because of something pretty serious. “Did something happen? Where’s Al?” 

“Nothing serious,” Jay told him, holding up his hands as if to calm the other man down, “we’re just here because of something you said the other day.” 

Jay watched the way the blond’s eyes flicked from Ted, and then to him, and finally back to Ted again. “I’m not going to lend you any money, even if you bring Jay to guilt me.” 

This was going badly, and Ted had crossed the room before Jay could even register what he was doing, and the boxer soon had Alan pressed right up against his kitchen counter. “Trust me, Lantern,” Jay heard Ted growl in the other man’s ear, and Alan visibly shivered in response, “when I say money is the last thing we want from you right now.” 

“Ted!” Jay snapped, “You’re going to freak him out! Come back here and stand behind me, and let me explain why we’re here.” 

Wildcat, predictably, ignored him, taking the opportunity to bite the shell of Alan’s ear, while the blond turned beet red. 

“From what I can feel pressing against my leg, Alan knows exactly why we’re here,” Ted sounded smug, “isn’t that right, GL?” 

“You want to fuck me,” Alan said, a note of sadness in his voice, he was clearly coming to all of the wrong conclusions, thinking they only wanted him because they were horny, and it was all Ted’s fault. 

Jay rushed forward at superspeed, clamping his arm around Ted’s neck, and pulling him away from Alan. He kept a smile on his face, although inside, he was feeling murderous rage. “Now, if you’ll allow me to get a word in edgeways.” 

Alan was watching him carefully, having lifted himself upwards to sit on the kitchen counter. 

Jay took a deep breath. “Alan, we’re not here to fuck you. Well, we can... if you want, that is. But mostly, we just want to show you exactly how much you mean to us.” 

He paused, but Alan didn’t say anything; he was just watching Jay carefully. Ted didn’t say anything either, mostly because the speedster still had an arm clamped around his neck. 

“I think,” Jay swallowed because somehow the words got stuck in his throat, “for the last few years, I’ve been a little bit in love with you.” 

Ted managed to free himself from his grip. “Okay, okay, now the emotional stuff is over, can we get to the fun stuff.” 

Alan, thankfully, just rolled his eyes fondly at that. After that, he was much happier about the whole thing, allowing Ted to unbutton his dress shirt, and groaning in pleasure as Wildcat bit down on his neck. The boxer had a bit of a thing for that, marking the people he slept with, claiming them as his, and Jay hoped that wherever he had bitten was somewhere that Alan could easily hide it, although he knew in his heart that it wasn’t. 

For his own part, Jay just kissed down Alan’s neck and chest, every single time a new inch of skin was revealed to him, he would pepper a new batch of kisses onto it. Finally, when the blond’s shirt had been shrugged onto the floor, he took one of Alan’s rosy nipples into his mouth, running his tongue over it playfully. He was so distracted by the way that his oldest friend shivered beneath his touch that he didn’t notice when Ted just yanked Alan’s pants completely off. 

Jay stopped, pulling off of Alan’s chest completely. “What do you want us to do?” He asked, in the softest voice he could manage because it was unlikely that the blond had done anything like this before, and more than anything, Jay wanted to make this feel good for Alan. 

“I don’t... I don’t know. I don’t even know what people generally do when...” 

Jay looked helplessly at Ted, who had the habit of picking up information about a lot of different sexual acts, even if he’d never engaged in them himself. Ted sighed: “You take the front, I’ll take the back. Just lick up and down his cock, you don’t have to try to take it in your mouth.” 

Jay did so, breathing slightly on the head of Alan’s cock, just so that he could see the man shiver one more time before he started running his tongue over it, just like Ted had told him. He had no idea what Ted was doing, just that he was on his knees too, and had spread apart the cheeks of Alan’s ass. 

Ted allowed himself to admire the first Green Lantern’s untouched hole for a moment because it really was a sight to behold; a small number of blond hairs encircled the hole, as if inviting the eyes to it, and before his eyes, it opened slightly, as if in anticipation. The boxer leaned forward, swiping his tongue over the hole, and enjoying Alan’s gasp at the feeling of something wet and warm where it definitely wasn’t supposed to go. 

“Ted,” he hissed backward, “that’s disgusting, do you have any idea how many germs...” 

Wildcat cut him off with another well-placed lick, and whatever he was about to say was cut off with a whine. “It might be disgusting, but you know you love it.” 

“I... well... that is... just don’t blame me if it ends up biting you in the ass,” he yelped when Ted did just that, bit him lightly around his hole. After that, the boxer continued licking over his hole, letting Alan get used to the sensation before he did anything too extreme, then, he slid his first finger inside. 

Alan yelped, bucking his hips forward in surprise, and then profusely apologizing to Jay, who had just been smacked across the face with his cock. Jay, for his part, didn’t mind, because he was apparently tired of following Wildcat’s advice, as he took the head of Alan’s cock into his mouth in response. 

Alan swore, although whether it was because of Jay’s mouth around him or because of Ted worming his tongue into his hole alongside his finger. He was definitely in for the longest night of his life, he thought, as Jay pushed forward, taking his entire length into his mouth. Why they couldn’t have done this decades ago, Alan didn’t quite remember.


End file.
